Modern telecommunications systems use a variety of codes and access protocols to communicate between local telecommunications devices such as smart payphones and central offices or common carriers. These codes can be recorded by tapping into the phone line between the local device and the central office. Fraud can then be practiced on the telecommunications system by outpulsing the recorded codes to place unauthorized telephone calls. In this manner, thieves can place calls using stolen credit card numbers or other access codes.
Fraud is especially a problem in international calls where even relatively short calls can still be extremely expensive. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system and method of preventing the use of fraudulently recorded billing account numbers, credit card numbers and other access codes in a telecommunication system.